This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Obesity and insulin resistance are rapidly increasing in children. The prevalence of children who are overweight or obese has increased from 4% in 1963 to 16% in 2002 (CDC). As obesity rates rise, data suggests that there will be a parallel rise in insulin resistance (IR) and diabetes. Greater than 50% of obese adolescents have IR. Risk factors for insulin resistance include adiposity and visceral adiposity, race/ethnicity, puberty, a family history of type 2 diabetes, sex, and being small for gestational age or premature birth. Obesity, however, contributes the greatest risk factor for IR. Similar to obesity and IR, the prevalence of asthma is increasing. Several studies have demonstrated a link between the rise of obesity and asthma. In NM, Hispanics have a higher incidence of obesity/IR compared to non-Hispanic Whites but have lower rates of asthma, suggesting that there may be some protective factor preventing asthma in obese Hispanics with IR. We previously demonstrated that a cohort of adult diabetic Hispanic subjects had lower PAI-1 activity compared to non-Hispanic Whites with similar BMIs and glycemic control. We hypothesize that PAI-1 and other inflammatory mediators are increased in overweight asthmatic children but are lower in non Asthmatic Hispanics compared to non-Hispanic Whites. Specific Aims 1. To determine the role of IR in Hispanic and non-Hispanic White overweight children with asthma 2. To determine the role of inflammatory mediators in asthma in overweight children 3. To determine if there are any ethnic based differences in inflammatory mediators in asthmatics and non asthmatics.